undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 4: Lost
This is the fourth chapter of In The End Story *'Day 7 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *That night, Ryan talked with Dave, Simon, and Eliza over what to do next. Ryan: Do we have a plan? Dave: I was thinking about going to Memphis. My dad is there and I want to see if he made it. Eliza: That's gonna get us all killed! We should go somewhere out in the country, where there are fewer walkers! Simon: You have that motherly instinct, Eliza. Eliza: Raising two kids gave me that instinct. I'm looking out for everyone, adult and kid. Dave: Something tells me you only care about the kids safety. Eliza: Who told you that? Dave: Your actions tell me everything. Eliza: That doesn't mean everything. Dave: How about 5 days ago, where you saved Lucas over Simon and I had to get him out of the horde? Does that ring a bell? Eliza: That doesn't mean anything! *'Day 8 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Noah, Simon, and Jacob were picking off walkers. Simon: I heard you got Hailey pretty good. Jacob: Who told you that? Simon: I heard it from Ryan. Jacob: So, what? Who cares that I got laid with Hailey? Simon: I dunno. Now, kill the dead. *Hailey was playing with the kids when Dave interrupted her. Lucas: Tag, you're it, Amy. Amy: You're it, Lucas *giggles* Dave: Hailey. Hailey: Yes, Dave? Dave: This is about Eliza. Hailey: The kids' mom? Yes, I know her. Dave: I think she only cares about the kids. Hailey: What?! Dave: Yes. At the soonest moment she'll ditch us and take the kids with her. I'm gonna get Ashley to keep a close eye on her. I don't trust her one bit. Hailey: Okay...? *Hailey went back to playing with the kids. *'Day 9 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' Ashley: Dave, Eliza's gone! Dave: What?! Ashley: I haven't seen her since last night! And the kids are gone too! Dave: Looks like my theories were right. She only cares about the kids! If she cared about all of us, she would have taken us with her. Ashley: Should we send a search party to find them? Dave: Me, Jacob, Ben, Ryan, and you will go to find her. Ashley: That sounded like a good idea. Dave: Simon, you're in charge until we get back! Simon: Yes, Dave. *Jacob, Ben, Ryan, Dave, and Ashley departed to find Eliza and the kids. Jacob: Where would a mother and two kids be? Ben: Let's check all over. Oh, let's check the playground first! Ryan: That's a good idea. *The five of them searched the playground, but found no traces of Eliza and the kids. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Josh Lucas as Ryan *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson *Jaimie Alexander as Eliza Co-Stars *Jake Abel as Ben *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Deaths None Trivia *Eliza was promoted to the main cast in this episode. *This is the first episode where no zombies appear. Category:In The End Chapters